1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat shield structure and an engine cover.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle engine in which a fuel pump is arranged on a cylinder head cover, there is known a heat shield structure, in which a heat shield plate is provided on the cylinder head cover so as to surround the fuel pump in order to suppress an increase in the temperature of the fuel pump due to heat that is emitted from an exhaust manifold (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-085121 (JP 2009-085121 A)).